Campground
Campground is the second chapter of the Dam It campaign. The Survivors start off in a safe room on the second floor of a farmhouse. To make it to the next safe room, the Survivors must make their way across a rickety bridge over a lake and find their way into the campground. Once there, they must traverse the thick woods and navigate past the various RVs and campsites before taking a hiking trail and heading off the beaten path. The hiking trail takes them to a section of the woods that has been burnt and some of it is still on fire. They must move through this scorched patch of forest and proceed towards a logging camp trench. In order to clear the way, the Survivors need to split up while one group activates a generator that powers the mechanism that the second group needs to operate. Once they've managed to activate the mechanism and lift the logs, it's time to find shelter in the safe room at the foot of the dam. Strategy Campaign At the beginning, the Bot Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Francis will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Louis will grab a Submachine Gun. * Zoey will grab a Submachine Gun. Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Throughout the level, remember that you are playing against human players. They will not wait for you to come to them, and if they do, it's because they have an ambush location that could be deadly to you and your team. With this in mind, you need to keep moving. However, moving blindly could be your downfall. Move quickly, but with caution. Also, under all circumstances: stick close to your team. Remember that in Versus, your melee is limited so you cannot properly use corner melee-spamming tactics. However, having the entire team together will be helpful as you can generally see the Special Infected and you'll be able to kill most of them before they reach you. The primary concern for Survivors on this level isn't the Crescendo Event towards the end, but rather the bridge at the beginning. There are many gaps and holes through which they can fall, or worse yet, be dragged through. Smokers are your primary concern. A Smoker can split up the team without anyone spotting him and drag Survivors off the bridge and into the water. If this happens, the team will have to leave the bridge and stick together in the water below, which will slow them down significantly. As with all levels, when you know you're near the safe room, make sure you are with your teammates before you make a dash for it. If you make a break for it alone, it is not unlikely that a Hunter or a Smoker will be waiting for your arrival and possibly kill you before the others can reach you. No one can survive the infection alone. Teamwork is essential. The Infected Boomers: ? Hunters: ? Smokers: ? Tanks: ? Witches: ? Behind the Scenes Originally, the bridge that the Survivors cross towards the beginning of the level was designed to be much more treacherous than it is in the released version. The intention was that the bridge would be extremely fragile and would collapse if the Survivors used any explosives or killed a Boomer, leaving them vulnerable to attacks in the water below.From the Developer Notes seen here: "The long covered bridge. You can't use explosives or shoot Boomers here because the bridge will collapse, forcing Survivors to take the long route." Additionally, the burnt forest section was created with the idea that fire would spread and move across the area, giving the Survivors a unique hazard to avoid whilst crossing the terrain. This was never implemented, although fire is still present in some locations and may damage the player for a longer period of time than usual.From the Developer Notes seen here: "Part of the forest has been burned. Small fires still stir-up and move randomly across the open ground." Notes * This map contains the only Crescendo Event in the Left 4 Dead series that was designed to encourage the Survivors to split up to become more effective. * Tier two weapons can be found all across the map. They are often spawned as lone weapons, such as a single Assault Rifle with nothing else present. * As with the other levels in Dam It, multiple Tanks can spawn on this level. References Category:Dam It Category:Left 4 Dead